Embracing Darkness
by Jellomaniac101
Summary: *Sequel to Darkness Takes Me* It has been one year since the events that led to the death of Silas, and everything seems to be going great for the unlikely couple. But in Vera's life, nothing good ever lasts. A shadow hides from the light, and a jealous creature slinks in the night, and Vera will have to learn how to embrace the darkness within, or everything she loves will perish.
1. Prologue

_**Hi guys, I'm back with more of Vera's story... I'm really sorry I took so long to post this, but I kinda needed a break from the fanfictioning... But i'm back, and ready to do my thing**_

_**He we go... I hope you like it!**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It had been a year since my Jacob and I had destroyed the wickedness that was my father; and the evil inside of me that had taken a human form. In that year, it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Of course there were still individual problems; one being the rift between my uncle, and cousin Zachariah, and the other was the fact that Edward and the body of Isabella Swan went missing.

There was also the change in my powers. I could still summon shadows, but could no longer manipulate the shadow realm. I also couldn't see souls anymore, and the dark didn't heal me either; in fact, I almost feared the darkness.

But things between me and my love were going wonderful. After about seven months into our relationship, I had allowed Jacob to claim me. He had been so sweet about it; even when his inner wolf came out, he was really gentle… I barely even felt it when he bit my neck.

Jacob was a wonderful Alpha. He was smart, levelheaded, and strong; just like I always knew he would be. Also, we had two new boys to join the pack- the twins Collin and Brady Fuller; and they were the sweetest things to ever walk this earth.

I grew closer to all the wolf girls, and it seemed like we were sisters. Willa would stop by every now and then, and she and Zach became part of the family. My life was making sense, and now I didn't have to dread the future.

Genevieve was taking humanity better. She was more humble, and looked at life in a brighter point of view. She rarely left the house, and always seemed to be keeping herself busy by reading, or drawing.

Ezra was doing better. He would go and visit Ginny once a week and they would go and have lunch. It wasn't much, but it was enough for now. Nala was doing wonderful, and felt Gin was another daughter she could raise.

Sam and Emily got married, and I was one of the bridesmaids. It was a beautiful ceremony, and I think the whole time Billy was trying to hint to Jacob about marring me. Surprisingly though (not much) Jared proposed to Kim, and she yes… They're getting married in the fall.

Then Emily got pregnant, and I was the first to know. She was a little worried, and made me promise not to tell anyone. Sam noticed she was acting weird, and came to me, and when I refused to tell him shit a brick

Poor Sam… Thank god I got Jacob to stop fighting… I would have had one less brother. It all worked out when Emily came clean, and we had a giant dinner to celebrate.

I graduated- along with Jacob, Paul, Jared, Kim, Embry, and Quil. It was one of the happiest days of my life. I laughed, I cried, and probably scared all the people shitless with my many emotions.

I was a part of this crazy mixed up magical family, and every day I woke up beside the man that I loved with a smile on my face. My life was perfect by no means, but in reality… Whose was? I looked forward to the days to come.

But I didn't realize… the shadow that lurked behind me, the creature that wanted me destroyed, and the darkness that I had tried so hard to run away from would come hurtling towards me at high speeds.

My name is Vera Jaci Tames-

And I was going to have to learn how to embrace darkness, or all that I know and love will perish.


	2. Chapter 1

**_I want to thank all the people who reviewed the prologue... It made me feel really good. Thanks a bunch, here's the next chapter!~_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Vera's P.O.V

"This is completely insane Jacob Black, and I refuse to be a part of it" I stood defiantly in front of him; arms crossed and shook my head. I was not going to jump off that cliff, no matter how many times he told me it was safe.

"So you don't believe me when I tell you that it's safe, and I would never put you in harm's way?" He pouted a little, and I could see the other guys holding back laughs, and trying not to make fun of their alpha.

"I do believe you but_"

"Then it's settled" He cut me off by grabbing me, and throwing me over his shoulder, and running off the cliff. I could hear the guy's loud guffaws, and the girls shocked gasps as I fell into the icy waters.

The water was a lot colder than I thought it would be, and I was above the waves in two seconds flat. I was shivering, and taking short airless breathes. Jacob popped up soon after me, and was wearing a shit eating grin.

"See… all fine" I answered him with a chatter of my teeth, and a dark glare. He laughed and grabbed my waist; his body heat warming me to my toes, and pulled us back to shore.

"Do you know how cold that was?" I yelled, trying to catch by breath. Jacob was still smiling as I stood shivering on the sand. He came over, and wrapped me up in a scorching hug

"I'm not a thousand degree's Jacob" I hissed as he laughed. I could feel the vibrations of his laugh in his chest, and I couldn't help but let out a giggle of my own. Soon we were both in the sand laughing as I heard the other girls scream on their way down.

I stared out at the ocean as the soaking wet wolves and their imprints made their way onto the beach. Kim was holding on to Jared for dear life, Annie was laughing… as was Seth, and Rachel was giving Paul evil looks.

Jacob stood up, and helped me to my feet. As much fun as playing in the sun was, it looked like it was about to rain, and if we thought it was cold then… We would all be stuck in the house for days with colds.

"Come on, I don't want to be out here when it starts pouring" I called back, and it seemed like the rain was on clockwork, because as soon as I said that it started to drizzle.

"Shit" hissed Jacob, and he picked me up and started to run to his car. I look back to see all the other girls taking shade under their appropriate wolf, and running back to the car.

As soon as we got in I felt a large smile hit my face. I was actually acting like a teenager… My grandma would be so proud. She often criticized me for being too old for my age, and she wanted me to have some fun while I was young…

Ironically though, is the fact that I don't really age, and can be young forever if I so choose.

"You're thinking again" I snapped my head to see Jacob smiling at me. He always found my thought induced zone-outs were hilarious. I rolled my eyes.

"Well one of us has to in this relationship" I smirked and it was his turn to roll his eyes. He kissed my cheek, and started to drive me home through the now pouring rain.

As we pulled up to my house, I could see the irritated look on his face. I let out a low sigh, and began to kiss his throat. Ezra was here; and it was no secret that Jacob really didn't like Ezra all too much.

"Let it go" I whispered in between kisses, and he let out a defeated sigh. I smiled in victory, and went to get out the car when he grabbed my waist and pulled me back with a playful growl

"Oh no you don't" He pulled me onto his lap "you can't just play with my emotions like that Vera" I rolled my eyes as he started to kiss my claiming mark, making me shiver. I could feel his smirk on my skin, and knew it was because he knew how that made me feel.

He ran his fingers through my hair, and I let out a soft moan. My hair had grown back some after Sia had cut it, and I was happy when the dye had washed out; and I knew Jacob was too.

"You have patrol" I murmured into his skin, and he gave me an annoyed huff. I slid off his lap, and got out the car. He got out as well and walked me to my door.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked, and he pulled me into a hug and gave me a soft chuckle. "Just like every night for the past year."

Every night I would either sleep in his bed at Billy's, or he would sleep in mine. My grandma, or Billy never said anything about it, but I was well aware they knew. It was a silent agreement; as long as they didn't catch us having sex, it was fine.

I kissed him one last time before I walked into the house, and he ran into the woods to start his patrol. I slipped into the house, and saw my cousin and her father sitting on the couch having a low conversation.

"Hey Vera" called Ginny, as I walked in and gave her an awkward side hug. Awkward because she was sitting down on the couch, and I had to lean down to get to her. I sent Ezra a small wave and a smile, and got a nod in return.

I walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge to find myself a snack. As I rummaged around in the fridge, I could hear Ezra shuffling to grab his things and leave. I heard the door slam, and I grabbed an apple off the counter, and walked back into the living room to see an irritated Genevieve.

"What's the news?" I asked as I slid onto the couch, taking a bite out of my apple. Gin rolled her eyes and sat down beside me.

"He's feels bad that I'm mortal… He says it hurts him to see me this way." She was mocking him, and had air parenthesis. "I'm doing just fine, I don't need his pity" she spat.

"I don't think he pities you Gin; I think he just feels bad about what happened." This was a sensitive subject for everyone. Ginny didn't like to admit it, but the fact that she was human bothered her, and made her feel worthless.

"I just wish he would let this go… He actually said something about getting my magic back; ha!" She snorted, but I could see the hope in her flame colored eyes. I sighed and looked away.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, before I had a brilliant idea. "Why don't you go to the bonfire tomorrow night?" I gasped, dropping my apple, and grabbing her arm.

Even though Genevieve had been living with us for the past year, and her visits before then, she had managed to evade meeting over half the pack. She hasn't meet Quil, Jared, Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin, or Brady.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Umm, no; I don't _'do'_ people" She pulled herself away from me, and walked down to her room, that was across from mine. I followed her as she plopped down on her blood red bed.

"Come on, you have always been great with people … Besides, not only will I be there, but so will Zach and Willa" she moaned into her pillow, and she shook her head again, her red hair flying out of her messy pony tail.

"No Vera; especially if Zach and Willa are going to be there" She hissed, and I lay down next to her.

"Come on, they miss you, and I'm sure the pack wants to get to know the real you… Please" she huffed, and rolled over to her side.

"I'll think about it" She grumbled "now get the hell out of my room." I smiled, and ran out of her room before she could hit me with one of her many pillows.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Vera's P.O.V

I brushed through my pure black hair, and smiled. I was glad when I was able to find a spell to get it back to its original color, but was disappointed to find out that it had to grow back out to its length.

I was wearing a long sleeve purple t-shirt, and black boot cut jeans. I grabbed a black hoodie, which was once Jacob's and I threw it over my head and slipped on my black converse.

I walked down the hall to Ginny's room, and knocked lightly on her door. There was no reply, so I knocked a little louder, and when it was silent again I opened the door. She was sitting on her bed, wearing a large red sweater, blue jeans, and beige boots.

"So you decided to come?" I asked and she looked up at me, and shook her head. "Why not… you got dressed for it and everything" I whispered, sitting down beside her. She pulled her knee's up to her chest and sighed

"I don't know… I… We… You belong; you're the imprint to the alpha for god's sake. I'm just your cousin. The stuff you did can be forgiven, but mine can't. I can't face them" I was worried about this.

"Gin; what I did, and what you did are two sides of the same coin. Everyone makes mistakes, and I know they have already forgiven you. They want you to come; Emily even made some extra cakes." She lifted her head, and looked me right in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" I smiled and nodded my head, as she sighed and stood up stretching. "Alright, but if it gets awkward, I'm stealing your car, and going home." I rolled my eyes at the threat, but let it go.

We walked out the house, and slipped into my car. The drive there was completely silent as Ginny played with her nails, and I tried to focus on driving. The tension in the air was thick, and I hoped that she would relax before we got to the bonfire.

As I pulled up to first beach, I could already see the warm glow of the fire and the shadowy forms of the pack hanging around. I heard Ginny take a deep breath, and look to see her eyes closed, and a sick expression on her face.

"Calm down; it's going to be fine. If you want, I can go down there and you can come down when you're ready." She shook her head, and looked away. I huffed, and placed a hand on her shoulder, and handed her my keys. I quickly got out of the car to go and find Jacob.

Walking down to the beach I was greeted by my two favorite earth elementals Willa and Zach. They were sitting further back near the parking lot, and were totally absorbed in each other.

When they finally looked up and noticed me, I was trying to seek past them and avoid ruining their moment; but of course Willa saw me

"Vera!" She untangled herself from Zach's lap and ran to give me a hug. "I'm so happy you showed up, now the real party can begin" She paused "Where's Genevieve?"

I rolled my eyes, and let out a soft huff as Zach made his way over as well. He wrapped his arms around Willa and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, where is my sister?" I made a gesture with my hands, and turned to walk on, with them hot on my tail.

"I think she's going to go home. She has my keys and I'm hoping that she will come to the party later, but with her… it's iffy" Zach eyes went down, and you could almost feel the disappointment in the air.

"Sorry guys, maybe next time?" I spotted Jacob's large form, and a wide smile broke out on my face. I ran to him, my feet sliding in the sand, as he held out his arms. I ran right into him, and he pulled me into a kiss.

I could hear the fain snickers of Annie and Kim, and the blush that formed on my cheeks. I rolled my eyes, as we came apart. I was never really one to show much physical love, but lately I had come out of my quiet shell… I had to.

I kissed Jacobs cheek as Jared and Paul called him over to help set up the fire. As soon as he walked over there they started to wrestle, and I shook my head. I walked over to the girls and started a friendly conversation.

"So when's the baby do?" I asked Emily, and a bright smile split half of her face as she held her stomach.

"Yeah, when is the pup due?" smiled Rachel plopping down on a bench next to the food, and grabbed an apple. I rolled my eyes at the nickname she gave the soon to be wolf baby. The other girls seemed to migrate their way over to the table, and began to help set up the food, other than Kim, who sat next to Rachel.

"About four months… We're expecting in March" Willa started to clap he hands together in happiness

"Ohhhhh, a spring baby; that means I get to bless him or her with gift!" My eyes widened; I had completely forgotten about that. All the girls seemed to look confused, and I sent Willa a look.

She bit her lip and gave an awkward laugh. "Sorry; sometimes I forget your mortals" She let out a loud sigh

"You guys know about how our powers correspond with the elements right?" they nodded "Well, each season corresponds with a certain element as well."

Except mine

"Except Vera's; anyway, summer is Fire, autumn is Air, winter is Water, and spring is Earth. When a baby that is close to a certain witch is born their elemental season, they get to bless them with a gift."

Kim gave her a thoughtful look

"So kinda like how the fairies gave sleeping beauty those gifts when she was born?" Willa smiled, "Exactly"

Emily looked less than thrilled, "what gift would you be thinking about giving my child." Willa shrugged

"I don't know, make them good with animal's maybe… a sense of humor; when I see the kid, it will come to me." I patted Emily's hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get too carried away" Emily sent me a smile, and we continued on with a mindless conversation.

We were having a nice time at the bonfire, but I must admit; I wished Ginny was here. She was so close to connecting with people again, but lost the courage.

"You can try again next time" Jacob whispered in my ear, and I smiled at him, and nuzzled into his side, absorbing his warmth. He was so good at reading my emotions, and I was glad he was there.

We were all sitting around the fire, the boys were still eating, and the girls were shaking their heads in shame. Zach was eating just as much as the wolves and I could see the smile dancing across Willa's face as she watched him.

"Hey Vera, did you bring the Soda?" asked Seth, and I mentally facepalmed. Yeah, I had brought the sodas, but I had left them in my car… and Ginny had my car.

I gritted my teeth, and stood up wiping the sand from my butt. Jacob gave me a puzzled look, but I shook my head. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Gin's number. It answered on the first ring.

'Hey' she whispered, and I gave her an awkward laugh

"Umm, hey, listen, I left the sodas in the car, I need you to drive back so I can get them" I rushed out, and I heard her soft chuckle.

'No need… I never left. I'll bring them down' before I could respond she hung up. I stood there, facing the sea, with a shocked expression on my face. Genevieve never left, and she was going to come down here. I ran back to the bonfire and snapped at the guys.

"Hey, Gin's coming, and you need to be on your best behavior" I yelled, and I saw Collin and Brady wince at my sharp tone. Paul eyes darkened, and Rachel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ginny's coming' Willa nearly tackled over Zach in happiness, and I bit my lip at her reaction. Embry saw the anxious look on my face and laughed

"No worries V, we'll be on our best behavior" Embry smiled at me, and I smiled back. Well at least he was willing to try. I sat back down next to Jacob, and he started to rub my back.

The minutes seemed like hours as Gin came walking down the beach. She was carrying the sodas, and when she reached us all eyes were on her.

But one pair never left


End file.
